Dead
by TheSupremeWriter
Summary: A quick minecraft fanfic story, which tells the story of a regular day-to-day minecrafter, who stumbles upon a scary encounter with a- Nah, just read for yourself and find out.


Dead

The sun was down, and Jake was tired. He was back at his home after a tiresome day of hunting for food, Gathering Pork and Beef.

He went to his chest where he stored food, and put the food in there. He then went to check on his valuables chest. He opened it, and saw that he had only 3 diamonds, 1 gold, 23 lapis, 18 iron, and 45 coal.

He sighed in despair, "Looks like I need to go caving." He said.

He went over to his armor chest, picked out his half damaged and half used iron armor, and took out his nearly broken iron sword, and was ready to take up the challenge. He opened the door leading to his main cave, and started to look for useful things.

He walked down, deep down. And soon, he found large pockets of coal, lapis, iron, and gold. And then eventually thanks to his luck, he found four diamonds.

Though, something was wrong. Something felt unusual. He felt something wrong in the ambience of the cave.

Yet, he ignored all the negative things, and put them aside. He continued to collect some more gold he found.

Just then, a scary voice screeched into Jake's ear. "Hello there, Jake." Said the voice, in the scariest and deepest voice ever.

He swiftly turned around, and scanned his surroundings. And there, on the corner of his left eye, he saw a figure, with a blue shirt and navy blue pants, with white eyes and no pupils. The person was just staring at him, not even moving a muscle.

Jake's eyes widely opened, and sweat started to drip from his forehead. The bitter truth came into his tongue. "He- He's real…" He murmured.

The figure started to disappear over the horizon. He started to fade away. And Jake started to take a few steps back.

He slapped and pinched himself, but no luck. "Darnit! This isn't a dream!" He said.

He again, took a quick look at his surroundings. The figure seemed to have disappeared, but the ambience sounded like he isn't gone yet.

Again, thinking positive, he tried to regain his confidence and continued to mine. He eventually found an abandoned mineshaft, and found some more gold and diamonds. Then, he found something very unusual, just outside the abandoned mineshaft…

A 2x2 hole, lit up with redstone lamps, which stretched as far as the naked eye could see.

Jake stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe it. The myth of Herobrine was real.

He didn't wanted to go inside the hole, and neither did he wanted to defeat him and be recalled as the person who killed the great and scary monster. And neither did he wanted to get haunted and taunted by him.

Gathering all of his strength and summoned every single bravery, He took out his iron sword and head inside the hole.

He started to walk a few 50 blocks from the entrance, and he took a look back. He saw the entrance disappearing over the horizon, and the endless, endless hole which still didn't look like it had an end. He sighed.

Then, the scary voice came again. "You're going to die." Said the voice.

Jake nearly fainted.

Once he regained his strength, he saw the figure. It was he himself, Herobrine.

Jake turned the other way, and started to sprint his way out of there. He ran for his life.

He eventually got out of the cave, and then ran all the way back, he ran all the way back through the caves he founded the diamonds, gold, iron, lapis, and coal. And all the way up to his door.

He sighed in relief, and almost had tears in his eyes. He calmly walked towards the door, and opened it. And smacked his face onto something very hard.

It was bedrock.

He was trapped, his heart started pumping hard. He turned around swiftly, and saw the figure approaching him.

He decided to do at-least some damage, he swung his iron sword at him with all of his mighty force, and thought that he sliced his head off.

Sadly, Herobrine caught hold of the sword with his bare hands.

"This is the end, Jakey, This is the end…" Herobrine said and sighed.

Herobrine caught hold of Jake, took out his other hand, and with all of his mighty magical force, plucked out his head clear off his neck.

It was the end of Jake.

Herobrine dropped the corpse on the ground. And disappeared. Herobrine, nor Jake, was ever heard of again in Minecraftia.


End file.
